Numb (song)
"Numb" is a song recorded by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna for her seventh studio album Unapologetic (2012). It features guest vocals by [Eminem, making it the pair's third collaboration since the two versions of Love The Way You Lie. It was written by Sam Dew, Rihanna Fenty, Warren „Oak” Felder, Ronald "Flip" Colson and Andrew Wansel. The song was produced by Oak, Flip and Pop Wansel. Musically "Numb" is a hip hop and R&B song which instrumentation consists of an Egyptian flute riff and "a crashing bombastic beat." It contains a sample of Kanye West's song "Can't Tell Me Nothing", written by West and Aldrin Davis. The song's lyrical content is "controversial" as it is about feeling "numb after taking drugs." and a "homage to getting high." Critics were divided on „Numb”; some praised the production, however, others criticized Eminem’s verse. It was performed on Rihanna's Diamonds World Tour. Upon the release of Unapologetic, "Numb" charted in several territories due to strong digital downloads. On November 25, 2012, the song entered the UK Singles Chart at number 92, and the UK R&B Chart at number 13. It also debuted at number 99 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart. In the United States, the song debuted at number 42 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. It also debuted at number 14 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Digital Songs chart, and at number 16 on the US R&B Songs chart. Lyrics Rihanna Ecstasy... in the air I don't care, can't tell me nothing I'm impaired, the worst for wear 'Cause... I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb... Can't you say... Ain't it clear, I don't care Get closer to me... If you dare I double dare 'Cause... I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb... Eminem I'm plastered (dry wall), look me in my (eyeball) Do I look high? No.. I love the way you lie girl, yeah, yeah, yeah Come here dear, I'm trying to get closer to you I'm motioning you to pull over you boo I'm the siren that you're hear, hear I'm the butt police, and I'm looking at you rear, rear, rear But the odds are, imma end up in the back of a squad car By the end of tonight I'm a rock star, get your wind up It's attack of the Oddball Homie can youo show me where the gosh darn bath salts are Cause I'm sick of sniffing asphalt Every thought's cut, now my pants off The crosswalk, it's suspenders And I can't feel my lips 'cause Rihanna I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb I'm going numb, I'm going numb Category:Songs Category:Songs from Unapologetic Category:Explicit Songs